The Story Crew in YuGiOh! GX
by nightelf37
Summary: I'd call it Shisno Chronicles, but I felt it was too redundant. Simply put, it's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  American dub  with an added OC of mine, who is based on the player character from the Tag Force series, a.k.a. Hat Guy.
1. Chapter 1

nightelf37: I know that I'm busy with four stories already (Kingdom Hearts Remake 2, Neopets Warden Force, Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender, and Pokecaptor Brendan), but this plot bunny has been gnawing into my mind already and I couldn't help but post it. I'll only put up the first chapter for now. And remember; only the plot and OCs belong to me. As for who this OC would be, let's just say I took a liking to the Tag Force series. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 1: The Next King of Games

The sun was brilliant today, the sky a nice blue hue, people happily chatting amongst themselves and doing whatever they would do.

One of them was riding on a scooter (the manual kind). This guy's face was concealed with a red cap that had a certain logo on it. He also wore a simple red T-shirt, a backpack, an analog watch, faded jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Onadi Edgeworth (1).

"Duel Disk, check. Decks, check. Means of contact with Story Crew, check. All that's left is to make it to the Duel Academy entrance exams."

Weaving through the streets, he went his fastest. As he passed by the park, he saw that he was approaching a certain celebrity. He screeched to a stop as he saw that it was none other than the King of Games.

"Whoa there?", Onadi gasped. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you—"

"If you think I am who you think I am, you're probably right.", the man said, his voice deep. "You're a duelist, are you not?"

"That's right!", Onadi replied. "I'll be trying out at Duel Academy today. I've heard about you through stories from my father. He claims to have known you personally, although I'm not sure I believe them myself." (2)

The man—no, Yugi Muto—chuckled. "Hmph. Is that so?", he said as his hand moved to the deck compartment on his belt.

"Yup. Hey Yugi, mind if I take a picture of you?", Onadi asked as he took out a camera from his backpack. "After all, you **are** the King of Games."

"…Okay. If you insist."

Onadi got off his scooter and positioned his camera to take a picture of himself and Yugi. While he was doing that, Yugi secretly slipped a couple of cards into Onadi's deck compartment, which was on his belt. After Onadi took the picture, Yugi started to walk away.

"Nice meeting you, Yugi.", Onadi waved as both of them began to part ways, Onadi to the Academy, and Yugi to who knows where.

"I can't believe it!", Onadi thought as he gleefully made it to a row of traffic cones that marked the line to the registration table, which was quite short. "I actually met with the King of Games, Yugi Muto!" He made it to the entrance exams. All that was left is to pass it.

GXGXGXGXGX (3)

Meanwhile, another young duelist was hurrying to the Duel Academy entrance exams. As he had no scooter, he was running as fast as he can, weaving through the streets and bypassing a lot of people. (Who am I kidding? This is Jaden Yuki.)

_All right!_, Jaden thought to himself._ I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh, well—at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for bein' late! "_

Just as he passed by the park, he didn't notice that he was about to collide into another person…and that's what he did. As he fell in a heap, so did his deck along with him. He quickly shuffled around to gather his cards making sure to wipe off some dirt, if any.

"Sorry!", Jaden apologized.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?", said the man he bumped into (who was the same one Onadi encountered earlier).

"Yep!" Jaden said, turning to the stranger. "I'm just going to try out at the academy."

The man chuckled. "You don't say…" He said as his hand moved to his deck compartment.

Jaden chuckled nervously. He then stopped as he realized who he was talking to. "Yeah… H-h-hey you're…!"

"Why don't you take this?", Yugi said, handing Jaden a card. "Something just tells me it belongs to you."

"Wow. For real?", Jaden asked.

"Good luck.", cheered Yugi as he then walked away.

"Oh! Hey, wait! Thank you!", Jaden bowed in gratitude and then stuttered, "I… I'll make you proud!"

Yugi turned to him, smiling as he gave him a thumbs up. "Hmm!"

'Whoa…', Jaden thought happily as Yugi disappeared from sight. He looked at the card, which was the Winged Kuriboh. Just then, The card winked at him.

_Wooh…_, it cooed.

"Huh…?", Jaden gasped as he glanced around himself, wondering what made that noise. "What was that?" He then looked at his watch and gasped, "Ah! Uh-oh, the exams!" Jaden continued in the direction he had been going earlier. "I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!"

GXGXGXGXGX (4)

[Lyrics for the English Dub Theme Song of the animé] (4)

-there will be 'scene changes' prior to my character's insertion-

_(instrumental)_

{zoom across the ocean to an island, Elemental Heroes burst out of the water and fly to the sun; shift to Jaden, who gets ready to duel and looks to the right; his [soon-to-be] friends appear beside him, Onadi among them; transition to background of cards and a Duel Disk}

_You're chillin' out with your crew in the schoolyard,_

{flash transition, background of scrolling cards with Jaden in front; fade to him, Syrus, and Onadi lounging about}

_Findin' trouble, never workin' too hard._

{Cut to Crowler, fade to Jaden summoning Elemental Heroes Avian and Bubbleman}

_Well, back at class they never taught us this;_

{cut to Duel Academy, then a shot of the classroom packed with students, then Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Flame Wingman wrestling for control in the air above Jaden and Chazz}

_Some things you gotta learn hit-miss!_

{Cut to a Night Lizard attacking Onadi's Yomi Ship, which destroys them both}

_Tough times, hard climbs,_

{cut to Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem towering over him, both staring at Jaden}

_We'll take 'em on together!_

{Jaden poses with Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bubbleman}

_Right now—let's go!_

{Jaden looks to the sea, and then a wave crashes over him, Jaden trust his fist to the air, accompanied by his Slifer Red companions, Alexis and Bastion on either side of him}

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Generation neXt!_

{cut to background of cards and a Duel Disk zooming out, show panels of Onadi, Zane, and Alexis, then Chazz and Bastion, then Syrus, Crowler, and Chumley, horizontal split to reveal Jaden}

_Game on, get your game on,_

{cut to Chazz using Chthonian Polymer against Jaden; cut to Bastion between his Water Dragon and "Fire Dragon"}

_Come on, ya better play your cards right!_

{Jaden plays a card as Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, and Clayman appear behind him}

_Game on, get your game on,_

{Zane looking serious as Cyber End Dragon appeared behind him; Alexis summoning Blade Skater, Etoile Cyber, and Cyber Blader}

_We'll make the grade and win this fight!_

{Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Prof. Banner, and Pharaoh huddles together on screen, Jaden butts in and covers everyone, then cut to them, Chazz, Chumley, Onadi, and other Slifer Reds cheering}

_(Guitar solo)_

{cut to various Duel Monsters being summoned, attacking, or preparing to attack}

_We'll make the grade somehow!_

{Crowler commanding a monster to attack; Chazz drawing a card}

_Yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_

{Onadi plays a card; cut to shots of Jaden and Syrus, then Chumley, then Alexis, and then Onadi}

_Game on, get your game on,_

{Bastion drawing a card; Alexis playing a monster}

_Come on, ya better play your cards right!_

{Chumley summoning Des Koala; Syrus drawing a card}

_Come on and get your game on!_

{Jaden thrusts his fist into the air with glee as a wave breaks behind him, with Duel Academy in the background and the title spinning to appear in front of him}

GXGXGXGXGX

Somewhere in a domed building on a hill, the Duel Academy entrance exams were well underway. On the stadium floor, at least four separate duel arenas have been walled off, in which Academy hopefuls square off against test proctors. One of these applicants (Onadi) had Newdoria, Stumbling, and a Trap Card on his side of the field. Another of these hopeful applicants had a set monster in play. The third had Baby Dragon in Defense Position. The fourth had Gear Golem the Moving Fortress squaring off against Big Shield Gardna, both in Attack Position, with Gardna's controller having a face-down card.

"Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed please proceed to registration.", said the announcer. "To all that have failed, better luck next year."

_And have fun at Duel Academy's community college!_, one particular proctor thought as he watched from a special set of risers. He wore pink frills at the cuffs, collar, and shoulders of his blue Academy blazer. His blond hair was tied in a rather long and girlish ponytail. He was also thin-faced and sharp-nosed, with dark purple lips and a 'skeletal' neck, giving him an unhealthy-looking appearance.

Down at the arena, a Leghul (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300) attacked an Academy hopeful wearing a grey sort of school suit, a "Battle City" model duel disk, and sneakers. He also had a pair of small glasses on his nose, and his hair was bright cyan and somewhat unruly.

_Aww, man._, he thought._ I can barely concentrate with all these Academy kids staring at me, judging me! What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them!_

Academy students dotted the bleachers of the stadium, the aisles, the space at the top of the stairs, and the railed walkway above that, watching the matches with friends or alone. All of them wore an Academy blazer with either red, yellow, or blue. Two of the students the hopeful seemed to be looking at were at the railed walkway. One of them was a girl with tan-colored hair and the other was a boy with dark teal hair, both wearing white blazers trimmed with blue. These two duelists watched what happened below.

"Last call for all Academy applicants.", the announcer droned. "If you have not checked in for your exam, please do so now."

Meanwhile, the opponent of the applicant who summoned Baby Dragon now had a face-down card. The proctor who had Big Shield Gardna in Attack Position now also had a card face-down, with his opponent's Gear Golem the Moving Fortress was now in Defense Position. Onadi had summoned a Bowganian and his opponent had a Giant Soldier of Stone in play.

GXGXGXGXGX

[Onadi: 2500 LP, Proctor: 3400 LP]

"I activate a Continuous Trap Card! Astral Barrier!"

The proctor's Giant Soldier of Stone (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 2000), equiped with the Spell Card Invigoration (ATK 1300 to 1700, DEF 2000 to 1800), was about to strike the Attack Position Bowganian (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1000) with its twin stone swords when an apparition of Onadi appeared between them. The Rock-Type Monster hit the apparition and Onadi slumped from the hit.

[Onadi: 800 LP, Proctor: 3400 LP]

"Hmm…I guess I'll end my turn.", Dean, the proctor said as he stood at ease.

"My turn!", Onadi said as he drew a card. "Okay! I summon Dream Clown in Attack Position."

There was a white wormhole that appeared on the floor, and then a purple-haired human with a green clown nose, pink hat, yellow trousers, blue cape, and pink top with yellow polka dots entered the battlefield. (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 900)

"Don't forget.", Dean reminded him. "Due to the effect of Stumbling, Dream Clown goes to Defense Position."

Dream Clown kneeled and crossed his arms to shield himself.

"I know that.", Onadi replied. "That activates Dream Clown's special ability. When it goes from Attack Position to Defense Position, I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field."

With that, Dean's Giant Soldier of Stone was suddenly smashed into pieces.

"What?", the proctor gasped.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Stop Defense!", Onadi said. "I return Dream Clown to Attack Position." Dream Clown stood up. "Now, Attack him directly. Bed Time!" Dream Clown did as commanded by taking off his cap and using it to whack the proctor in the face, somehow delivering a powerful blow.

[Onadi: 800 LP, Proctor: 2000 LP]

"Newdoria, attack too! Corrosive Slash!" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 800)

A deranged green-haired, pink-skinned being with green trousers and black-and-yellow rings all over its body reacted to Onadi's command and rushed forward. Newdoria then slashed at the proctor with its hands as if they were claws.

[Onadi: 800 LP, Proctor: 800 LP]

"It's Game Over! Finish this, Bowganian! Poison Arrow!"

A small, round, green-skinned being with one cyan eye and a pair of brown arms aimed its steel crossbow at the proctor. Bowganian made its mark, and fired. The arrow pierced through Onadi's opponent as he keeled over in pain.

[Onadi: 800 LP, Proctor: 0 LP]

"Congratulations, applicant.", the proctor conceded as he got up and Onadi's monsters faded from the field. "You're in the Academy."

"Thank you, sir."

GXGXGXGXGX

Back outside at the registration table, now empty, a black-suited school official and two young women wearing white Academy blazers trimmed with yellow were packing up, ready to leave. The official checked his watch, then turned to the ladies and said, "Well, ladies, mark all the no shows no-shows."

"Wait!", a voice came and they turned to the bushes by the railing.

"I'm no no-show!", it said as Jaden emerged. "You can…count…Jaden Yuki as present, thank you! Well…Just as long as I…Don't lose my grip!" He added a chuckle as the three just stared blankly.

GXGXGXGXGX

The cyan-haired Academy hopeful rubbed the sweat off his forehead in relief. He made it, albeit just barely. Onadi, wearing the same uniform as the kid, sat next to him, having passed his duel.

"Whew!", Onadi sighed in relief. "That was a close call!"

"You think?", replied the kid, whose name was Syrus. "I bet mine was a closer call than yours."

Before Onadi could think of a reply, Jaden ran up beside them and grabbed the railing separating them from the top row of bleachers.

"Ha-ha, wow, look at 'em go!", he remarked.

Below, another test duel was in progress. This applicant had a clean-cut appearance and wore a white school suit, with a "Battle City" Duel Disk, and 3200 Life Points in the game. Doctor Crowler, the weird-looking proctor, was watching the match with a satisfied smirk. Apparently, he seemed to like this one. The students in the stands watched with interest. Wade, the proctor with Big Shield Gardna (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 2600) faced off against this applicant. During the duel, he had managed to take control of the applicant's Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 800/DEF 2200), also in Defense Position (or perhaps he regained control of it after the applicant took control of it earlier in the duel). The applicant had Vorse Raider (Beast-Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200) in Attack Position and a face-down card.

"Alright, new guy.", Wade said. "Multiple choice—Ya got two monsters starin' ya down. Do you, A) throw in the towel, B) beg for mercy, or C) run home to Mama!"

"I'll go with D) none of the above!", replied the applicant as he activated his face-down.

"A Trap?", Wade gasped.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in Attack mode— and then we both take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points."

The applicant destroyed his own Vorse Raider and his Life Points fell to 1300, while Wade lost all 1900 of his remaining Life Points. The crowd roared.

"Clever move, applicant.", Wade conceded as his remaining Monsters faded from the field. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you, O wise proctor.", said he applicant as he bowed in honor.

Up in the stands, a trio of blue-blazered students have just watched the duel conclude.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good, don'tcha think, Chazz?", one of them said. He had had smooth, slate-blue hair and little glasses.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kinda whiz-kid were true, huh, Chazz? Huh?", the other one said. This one had spiky brown hair sticking straight up.

The third one, who sat between them, affected a posture of detached disdain. He didn't seem impressed with any of the new potential freshmen. He had spiky black hair, brown-grey eyes, and exceptionally pale skin.

"He's a punk.", Chazz said. "We went to duel prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way!"

GXGXGXGXGX

"Wow! That last guy **really** tore it up!", Jaden commented as he watched the previous duel conclude.

"Yeah. Bastion Misawa. They say he's got the highest scores on the written exams than all us other applicants.", Syrus explained.

"Wow, I just barely passed."

"Yeah, me too. My name is Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet you. I kind have a thing where I get test anxiety… I don't know how I won my match!"

"So? You're in!", Jaden said, slapping his back. "Congratulations! I'll be in, too. As soon as I win my duel!"

"Well, you might have a problem with that.", Onadi told him with a tone of worry.

"Why'd that be?", Jaden asked. "Why would I have a problem with my duel?"

"Well, this was supposed to be the last one.", he said bluntly, a tone of seriousness in his voice. When Jaden cringed in fear, Onadi smirked. "Don't worry, you just made it. By the way, my name's Onadi Edgeworth. I managed to score high in the exams. Nice to make your acquaintance, Jaden Yuki."

"Wait, how'd you—"

"The name tag on your bag."

Jaden looked at his bag and indeed, there was a name tag in it and it clearly stated his name; Jaden Yuki.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you too! And, just call me Jaden!"

"Okay, Jaden."

GXGXGXGXGX

In the teachers' seats, the purple-blazered proctors were chatting amongst themselves.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year.", one of them said.

"Yes, indeed.", agreed another.

As Crowler closed a book he was writing on, getting ready to pack up, the black official from the parking lot came over and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Dr. Crowler."

"Tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year.", Crowler said with disinterest.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler. We have time for one more.", protested one of the proctors.

"Yes, let's give this duelist his chance."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"Late is rude!", Crowler screamed. "I've no time for slackers—"

As he stood, his cell phone suddenly rang. He answered it irritably.

"Hello, and who may I ask is—", Crowler stated.

"It's Sheppard.", said the caller.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!"

"Just calling to be sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year..." Crowler was at a loss for words. "...when you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you 'Mr.', or 'Mrs.'...? Whatever! Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Absolutely!", Crowler replied as he ended the call.

_Furry-chinned windbag!_, he thought. _Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrimshanker a duel, fine!_

He then said aloud, "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back."

"But, uh, who's gonna be the boy's dueling proctor, and what exam deck shall we use?", asked one of the proctors.

"Leave that to me!"

GXGXGXGXGX

Back at the bleachers, Bastion was making his was to where Syrus, Onadi, and Jaden were.

"Tight duel, Bastion!", remarked Jaden as Bastion sat down next to Syrus and Onadi.

"Thank you.", he answered curtly.

"From the looks of it, you just might be the second best duelist here!"

Onadi raised an eyebrow, exasperated. _Just what is he talking about?_, he wondered.

"Jaden Yuki, you are to head to Exam Arena Four.", the announcer called.

"Go time!", Jaden said. "Wish me luck, guys!" Looking up, Jaden walked down the steps.

"Hey, wait, if I'm second best, then who's first?", Bastion asked.

"Ha! Yours truly.", he said, pointing to himself. "It's what I'm best at!"

"Wow! He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good.", Syrus sighed sceptically.

"Well, he's going to need to be. Look who he's dueling.", Bastion said, pointing to the proctor, who happened to be Doctor Crowler.

"We'll just have to watch and see, then.", said Onadi.

"I hope Jaden will do okay.", Syrus sighed, unsure.

GXGXGXGXGX

Four ceiling panels lit up above Exam Arena Four, where Bastion won his duel earlier. Down on the field, the two yellow-jacketed ladies back at registration table were helping Jaden's opponent put on his Duel Disk. As they finished and exited the arena to either side, Jaden entered the arena through a rising floor platform, looking around in the wrong direction.

"All right—test time!", Jaden's opponent said. "So, son, your name?"

"Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, Jaden Yuki. I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at the Academy."

"Wow! A Department Chair, I had no idea!", Jaden exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "From how you dressed, I was thinking you were some weird academy mascot! Like a majorette or a cheerleader!"

"Now that he mentions it…", Onadi remarked back on the bleachers as he did a face palm.

Back at the arena, Crowler pressed a button on the unusual Duel Disk he was wearing.

"Duel Coat, activate!"

Jaden watched, amazed, as Crowler operated his Duel Coat. The central piece that housed the deck and Graveyard was strapped across his chest with a leather strap, and the disk itself hung from those straps. In this case however, as it was about to be used in a Duel, it was cradled with one arm. The button he pressed caused the deck to spit out five cards for an opening hand and Crowler smoothly caught them.

"Whoa, pretty sweet, teach!", exclaimed Jaden. "How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks.", Crowler replied, then thought. _Of course, you first have to get into the Academy! And I intend to make certain that won't be happening._

"Well, I'm ready!"

"So let's duel!", they both shouted.

[Crowler: 4000 LP, Jaden: 4000 LP]

"Here goes!", Jaden said as he drew a card. "Sweet! I'm gonna summon my Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode (Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)!" From the card emerged a 'superhero' who was colored green, had large feathered wings, a right gauntlet shaped like a claw, and what seemed to look like talons on his feet. "I'll also throw down a face-down. All right! Get your game on!"

"Yes, very good.", remarked Crowler. He then thought, _Don't tell me what to do! After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, **I'll** be calling all the shots! I'll fail that insolent brat and send him home in no time!_

"All right, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy!", Crowler announced after he drew a card. "I choose to play the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay… So what's it do?", Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand Life Points for the chance to see your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard!", Crowler answered as four holographic cards then appeared in front of him.

[Crowler: 3000 LP, Jaden: 4000 LP]

"Hmm… Oh, yes, I remember some these when I was just a naïve rookie…"

"Ughh…", grumbled Jaden.

"Yes, now which of these shall I banish…?", Crowler thought it over before pointing to a card."Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!", the card he pointed at flipped over to Jaden and 'shattered'. Jaden was forced to put the Monster Reborn on his hand into his Duel Disk's Graveyard slot. "Next, I lay two cards face down on the playing field." Crowler set two cards. "And, last but not least, I play my Heavy Storm Spell Card! This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap Card that's out on the field!"

There was plenty of wind and not only did it destroy Jaden's face-down Draining Shield, it also destroyed Crowler's two Statue of the Wicked traps.

"Whoopsie!", said Jaden. "Did you forget that you had two Trap Cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar!", Crowler replied as a dark cloud loomed over the two.

"Uhh…What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet, but that's about to change!" Two Wicked Token Monsters then appeared on Crowler's side of the field.

Back at the bleachers, Bastion, Syrus, and Onadi watched all this happen.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's goin' on?", Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called 'Statue of the Wicked'.", explained Bastion. "It's a special trap that creates a vicious Token Monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"Oh..."

Elsewhere, Chazz and his lackeys also watched. the latter looked stunned, while the former looked smug.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks.", remarked one of the lackeys. "Crowler must be usin' his own."

"Then this is over.", agreed the other lackey. "No applicant could beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don'tcha think, Chazz?"

"Yeah, whadda you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there.", Chazz answered. "I only wish he'd treated all of the other second-rate duelists who applied at this Academy the same way!" Chazz finished with an evil chuckle.

Above them, the two students in blue-trimmed white also watched this turn of events.

"What an elitist snob, bullying some amateur with his very best cards.", the girl said.

"You're too soft, Alexis.", her friend replied.

"Hm?"

"I just hope we get to see that powerful rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his."

Back on the field, there was still a thin halo of smoke from that last Special Summon, but that dissipated after a moment longer.

"Ready for your next lesson?", Crowler asked.

Jaden laughed, "You bet. I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler didn't know how to respond to that. "Yes, well, I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you…", he managed to say. "And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

_When will his turn end already?_, Onadi thought impatiently back at the bleachers as a couple of the students, including Syrus and Bastion, gasped in anticipation.

Back at the arena, the Wicked Tokens disappeared, and a white hole opened on the floor. From it emerged a giant mechanical monster with broken parts, had plenty of visible gears in its body, and as it gears whirred, it sounded rather…ancient. (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 3000)

At the bleachers, everybody was speechless with awe.

"There it is!", said Alexis.

Even her friend, who seemed to be the one who always kept his cool, looked rather startled. "Looks like we're about to find out just what makes it so powerful.", he stated.

Back on the field, Jaden looked at Crowler's monster with amazement and shock.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem!", Crowler mocked, feeling quite content with Jaden's expression of shock.

"Aww, no way.", Jaden replied with confidence. "I've always wanted to take one on."

Everybody in the bleachers gasped as one, unable to believe their ears.

"Wah! Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I'm thinking the former.", Onadi voiced out his opinion. "At least he's not being arrogant yet." He then thought. _Besides, Jaden just might teach this Dr. Crowler a lesson that can only be learned and not taught…_

Around Chazz, the crowd was agape, while he seemed almost pleased with this development. Above him, Alexis and her friend haven't moved from their vantage point on the walkway.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world!", remarked Alexis' friend. "I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane.", Alexis replied. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left of it to show after this...", Zane said cynically.

GXGXGXGXGX

Doctor Crowler laughed as he then said, "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!"

The gears in Golem's face started to whir. It then cranked back one massive fist, and sent it straight for Avian, who was immediately shattered to bits.

"Aww! Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!", lamented Syrus back at the bleachers. "Its Defense Points were way too low!"

"And, it's about to get worse," Bastion replied. "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and the defending monster's Defense Points is dealt to the opponent as damage."

"In short, Ancient Gear Golem inflicts Piercing Damage.", Onadi summed up.

"But that would mean…Jaden's Life Points are going to take a hit!", Syrus gasped.

Back at the arena, Ancient Gear Golem's fist continued straight for Jaden, and sent him a few steps back. As the Golem retracted its arms, Jaden's legs shook as he was winded from the blow.

[Crowler: 3000 LP, Jaden: 2000 LP]

Crowler laughed mockingly at him as he saw Jaden with his head down, trembling. "Now, don't feel bad!", he said. "This is the top dueling school in the country. Some people just aren't… cut out… for…"

At those last words, he realized that Jaden wasn't wearing an expression of fear, but of glee.

"Boy, I really wanna go to this school now!", he said. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

_Can't he take a hint?_, Crowler thought vividly._ He will **not** be allowed to pass and I'll be certain he's not allowed to make a mockery of **my** deck!_

_Just look at him tremble! He must be really impressed by me!_ Jaden thought.

_Oh, Jaden, you're so dense, aren't you?_ Onadi mentally sighed at him, reading his thoughts.

As Jaden began to draw a card, he heard a coo. _Huh? What was that?_, he thought. He drew the card and turned it to see what he drew. It was Winged Kuriboh. _Oh, it's you!_, he thought as he thought back on what Yugi said as he gave him the card.

_flashback_

_"Something just tells me it belongs to you.", he said._

_end flashback_

_You know… Something's starting to tell me that, too!_ Jaden thought as he smiled at the card. Just then, he thought he saw Winged Kuriboh wink. _All right. I'll take that as a sign to play you. Yeah, definitely!_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!", Jaden said as he did just that. (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200)

Upon seeing Winged Kuriboh, Onadi decided to check his deck…and saw some cards that didn't belong to him. He suddenly realized Yugi slipped them in back at the park. Onadi decided to check out his new cards. They were Kuriboh (the regular DARK one), Rainbow Blessing, Magician of Black Chaos, Black Magic Ritual, Berserker Crush, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, Multiply, and Detonate. He looked at the Berserker Crush, then back at Jaden's Winged Kuriboh.

"I think I'll give this card to him later.", he said to himself. "It only works for his Kuriboh and not mine."

"And I'll place one card face down.", Jaden continued back at the arena as he ended his turn. "Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler laughed. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician.", he then said dismissively. "Your Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings. You see, its Defense Points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a test book mistake, don't feel bad. Now, let's proceed…" He drew a card. "…with the Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Winged Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

His monster complied and sent Winged Kuriboh straight to the graveyard. However, unlike Avian, Winged Kuriboh shattered into shining sparkles.

_Sorry, Winged Kuriboh…_, Jaden thought.

"Humph, check your gear; your Life Points haven't changed!", said Crowler, realizing he hasn't won the duel yet. Sure enough, Jaden's Life Point meter still read 2000.

"My gear is fine.", Jaden replied. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

Crowler cringed in shock.

"Well, how about that? A technique the good doctor didn't know!", Alexis remarked from above the bleachers.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis.", Zane replied. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah? Well, that kid sure knew it."

As Jaden placed his Winged Kuriboh to the Graveyard, Crowler said dismissively. "Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there!"

"Hey, slow down there, teach!", Jaden snapped back. "You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

"Oh yes, I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters, I'm sorry.", Crowler apologized sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well you should be, because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a Trap Card! One of my favorites, too! Hero Signal!" Jaden's Trap Card was revealed, and shot a beam of light into the ceiling above the field, emblazoning a glowing letter H in the ceiling. "And that brings out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!" Crowler winced as an unnatural red fire flashed into existence in one of Jaden's monster card spaces. Amidst the flames, this fire-themed superhero appeared; a lady in a shiny red catsuit, boots, and gloves. The edges of her black hair were white, like burned charcoal, and she wore a gold helmet. (Warrior-Type/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800)

Back at the bleachers, Onadi raised an eyebrow in irritation on what Dr. Crowler said after insulting Winged Kuriboh. "How dare he say that!", he cried out. "This means war!"

"What's with the sudden outrage, Onadi?", Bastion asked.

"Well, he may not know it, but Crowler just dissed a bunch of the world's top duelists when he said that remark about new duelists being attached to their monsters.", Onadi said scornfully.

"You don't mean—"

"Yes. I mean people like Yugi, a few of his friends, some acquaintances, and even his less-than-friends like Pegasus and Kaiba. It's a well-known fact we should know by now that among the top-ranked duelists, the ones who triumph are those who care for their cards and put their hearts into the game."

"Really? I didn't know that.", Syrus said. "How do you know about such stuff?"

"Believe it or not, one of Yugi Muto's friends was my father."

"No way! Your father befriended the King of Games?"

"Yup. And that was before he became that."

Back at the arena, Crowler ended his turn.

"My turn!" Jaden said as he drew a card. _All right, Winged Kuriboh. This next one is gonna be for you… Here goes nothing!_ "First off, I'm gonna bring Avian back to hand with the Spell Card, 'The Warrior Returning Alive', and then…I'm gonna summon him to the field!"

As Avian was recovered from the Graveyard due to the Spell Card, Jaden placed him immediately onto the Duel Disk, summoning him on the Monster Card Zone to Burstinatrix's right.

"Oh, Okay, another amateurish mistake!", Crowler condescended. "But, this is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend—"

"Actually, I wasn't done yet.", Jaden cut in. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves. But if I can form them together, it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them!" Jaden then showed a card on his hand. "Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summon!" Mentioned Elemental Heroes then jumped into the air and both dissipated into particles, which joined together and reformed into a somewhat…more alien-like creature. He had one huge feathery wing, and the other shoulder was all red scales and muscle, culminating in a dragon's head for a right arm. He also had a long, red reptilian tail and talons for feet. "Here he is! The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your feared Golem is ready for the clash of the titans!" (Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1200) So, teach, what do you think?"

"I think you're dueling very well…for an amateur.", Crowler answered. "But next time, try summoning a monster with more Attack Points than the one already out!"

At the bleachers, Zane, Alexis, and Chazz listened closely. So did Bastion and Onadi. But not Syrus.

"What's he mean?", he asked.

"The Ancient Gear Golem has 900 more Attack Points than Flame Wingman, Syrus." Onadi said analytically, then changed his expression and exasperatedly exclaimed, "You should know this by now! I mean, this is like the first thing you learn about dueling; seeing the difference between two monsters' Attack Points!" He then thought, _But there's still a way to win. Let's see if he drew the right card._

"Onadi's right, Syrus.", Bastion said. "It's a shame too, because when Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's ATK points are dealt as damage to its owner.", Bastion added.

"Wait, you mean they're deducted right out of his Life Points? Oh, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around.", Syrus sighed.

"And it still is. If he has the right card.", Onadi said. Somehow, he just knew Jaden drew the right card. _Guess my father was right; playing Duel Monsters does give me better instincts!_, he thought, then said, "I'm sure your friend will do fine. If he's as good as he says he is, he will find a way."

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?"

Back at the arena, Crowler asked, "All right, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!", Jaden replied as the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk popped out. "And, of course I knew my Wingman had less Attack Points than your Golem. That's why I have this; Skyscraper!" Jaden placed said card from his hand and onto the slot. In all of a sudden, the ground around Jaden started to shimmer with iridescent light, and tall buildings began to shoot up from the floor of the entire arena. Before they knew it, Jaden and Crowler were dueling on a cityscape of humongous buildings, lit by the illuminated windows and the full moon above the tallest building. Some of the buildings were taller than Ancient Gear Golem is, who stood on the ground, and some weren't. Flame Wingman, in his element, was standing on the tip of the metal spire atop the tallest building, silhouetted by the moon.

"All right, Flame Wingman!", Jaden commanded. "Go show those heroics—and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

Flame Wingman faced his foe, who stood below him in the streets of the city, and leapt into a glide.

"Fine with me, bring him on!", boasted Crowler. "This silly little Skyscraper Field Card hasn't affected my Golem's Attack level by one point!"

Flame Wingman continued his dive, darting between buildings too quick to be seen. He then landed on the ground in front, then kicked off, soaring high into the air above Ancient Gear Golem's head.

"You know what, teach? You're right. This Skyscraper hasn't lowered your Golem's Attack Points. What it's done is raise my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of one thousand!"

"Wait! Time out!", Crowler gasped upon realizing what this meant.

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!" As Flame Wingman's ATK Points rose from 2100 to 3100, one hundred more than Ancient Gear Golem's 3000, he hit the top of his upward arc, did a backflip and dove straight downward, beginning to flame around the edges like a meteor, heading right for Ancient Gear Golem. Crowler was freaked out, wringing his hair in agony as the monsters collided. The crowd collectively gasped as there was a huge explosion of golden light, with lots of smoke.

[Crowler: 2900 LP, Jaden: 2000 LP]

"This can't be!", Crowler lamented as the smoke cleared and debris rained down on him. "He was my very best card!" Just then, a piece of concrete landed on his head.

"And, because of my Wingman's super power, the Attack Points of that Golem are dealt straight to your Life Points.", Jaden continued. "Sweet, huh?"

Crowler, already carrying a piece of concrete on his head and looking like a doofus, was stunned from this revelation. "No way…!" Above him, Ancient Gear Golem began to creak, about to fall over. Crowler yelped and frantically looked around, looking for some way to take cover. Before he could scamper, his Golem tilted, and collapsed right on top of him. "Aaaagh!" Crowler now lay under the pile of scrap metal, mussed and defeated.

[Crowler: 0 LP, Jaden: 2000 LP]

Jaden gave him a jaunty two-fingered salute and winked. "That's game! So I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?"

"Impossible…!", Crowler muttered as the Skyscraper Field Spell and the rubble disappeared. "There's no way this delinquent could defeat me…!"

At the bleachers, Chazz's lackeys stood agape. Chazz himself was even more thunderstruck, his eyes wide, intense, almost frightened.

_It must be dumb luck!_, Chazz was thinking._ No way Crowler could lose to some flunky!_

"That kid's got future here. Wow!", Alexis exclaimed, thoroughly impressed. Zane simply walked away, although within, he was impressed too.

"All right!", cheered Syrus. "Yeah, Jaden!"

_Nice. I could use a little competition._, Bastion thought.

_He really knows how to use his cards, doesn't he?_, Onadi smiled. _This'll be interesting._

"Yes! I made the Academy! I'm in! Woohoo!", Jaden cheered as did a victory dance in front of everybody. He then looked at his Winged Kuriboh and said, "We did it together, pal. We're both in. And from here on out, you and I, will be partners."

(1) I can't keep calling all of them Shisnos, now can I?

(2) In this universe, a Story Crew member always allies with the protagonist of whatever world they are in. Onadi's father was the Story Crew Member who allied with Yugi and Onadi had 'watched' his father undergo adventured with him. I will not make a fanfiction about his adventures with Yugi, though. I got plenty of other stories to go around.

(3) This will be my break for this series.

(4) Trying to illustrate an opening theme. I will do that again for Kingdom Hearts Remake 3: The Heartless Syndicate.

And that ends the chapter. I won't be posting new ones anytime soon. This story will be on hiatus until further notice.

I'd also like to thank Clio Mykland for her GX transcripts, which I had used as a base. I have made massive edits as I had received mail from her and received a warning. I hope the changes will be sufficient.


	2. Chapter 2

nightelf37: I know that I'm busy with four stories already (Kingdom Hearts Remake 2, Neopets Warden Force, Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender, and Pokecaptor Brendan), but this plot bunny has been gnawing into my mind already and I couldn't help but post it. And remember; only the plot and OCs belong to me. Here's the second chapter.

Random Fact: Antepenultimate means "next to next to last," (or more simply, third to last), but is seldom used these days.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

Somewhere over the ocean, a helicopter flew, headed for a small island. This island had a dormant volcano, and a building close to it, presumably Duel Academy. Syrus had his hands pressed up against the window as he looked out through it. Bastion and Onadi were looking outside too, as well as a couple more future students.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students.", the pilot said over the intercom. "If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

There were plenty of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the students. However, Jaden was asleep in his seat. As for Onadi, he was adjusting his decks. He possessed more than one, each with different strategies in using them. Some focused on attack power, and others focused on 'indirect' damage.

"Now now, I know you're excited, but don't shove.", the pilot continued. "Quite a sight, eh?"

Ahead, Academy Island loomed over the horizon. Part of the island was covered with forests, which tapered off climbing the volcano's caldera. The island's cliffs restricted most naval approaches to only at the beach or the small separate island that served as a dock, which also had a few helicopter pads.

"Now then, fasten your seat belts and set your seats back to an upright position.", the pilot said. "We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island!"

GXGXGXGXGX

At this point, the opening theme plays. (1)

GXGXGXGXGX

Onadi noted the following as they landed and made their way to the Academy. The topmost roof was a white, shiny dome, with smaller domes colored in each of the primary colors for lesser roofs. At the back corners of the building were two tall rectangular pillars made of yellow stone, capped with square-based pyramid points. One of these was tilted to the side, and another pillar from outside the building leaned against it, making it look like that this second pillar supported it. Two more pillars framed the front, tapering down to a first story of that same brownish-tan stone. Concrete legs flared out from above the front entrance.

Later, everybody was assembled at one of the many large classrooms of the academy.

The thirty applicants, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Onadi among them, each wore either a red, yellow, or blue Academy blazer. They all stood at attention. Six teachers were at the front of the room, also part of the assembly. Syrus stood in the front row, wearing a red blazer. They all faced a video screen, and after a moment, a face appeared on it.

"Good morning and welcome, my students!", the man introduced himself. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world!"

As Onadi looked around for a second, he saw Bastion wearing a yellow blazer. He then turned to his left and saw Jaden standing behind Syrus, also wearing red, and asleep on his feet.

"Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms.", Sheppard continued. "I think you'll find them quite comfortable… depending upon how you ranked, of course." He added a hearty laugh after that.

GXGXGXGXGX

"Well, I dunno about you, Sy, but it looks like I'm in the 'Slifer Red' dorm.", Jaden said.

"That's cool! Same with me!"

Jaden and Syrus were leaning against opposite sides of a stone decoration along the walkway to the main building, consulting their little handheld computers, Duel Academy PDAs. As a pair of male students, one in yellow and one in blue, chatted nearby, Bastion waked past them.

"Hey! You in Red, too?", Jaden called.

Bastion looked down at his outfit, replying sarcastically, "Well, now, let's see here; yellow sleeves, yellow buttons… I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it, so that's why Sy an' I are in Red!"

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now."

"So what, ever think I'm colorblind?"

Bastion asked drolly, "Well no, actually I didn't. Are you colorblind?"

"Hehehaha! No, but I coulda been!", Jaden joked. "See you 'round the dorms!"

Bastion, already walking away, turned back and thumbed over his shoulder.

"I doubt that; your dorm's over there."

Something about the way he said that made Jaden and Syrus slightly nervous…

GXGXGXGXGX

The Slifer Red Dorm building was at the island's edge, overlooking a steep cliff. It was a red roofed yellow building. It had two stories with four doors each, with external stairs and walkways. It's a lot smaller and plainer than the other dorms buildings, the two Blue dorms (one for girls and one for boys) being luxurious, and the Yellow being 'middle-class'.

"This isn't a dorm; it's like an outhouse with a deck!", Syrus complained as he stood at the top of the stairs.

Jaden was at the end of the walkway, which only went to the edge of the side, which offered an amazing ocean vista.

"You kiddin' me?", Jaden disagreed. "Check out the view! This place is great!"

The two of them then made their way into a room and Jaden peered inside. The room was plain, and its curtains were closed, giving it a dim appearance. There was a long desk with two rolling chairs along one of the walls, and next to the desk was a small TV. The only window in the room was on the wall opposite the two, covered with a dark green curtain. Against the wall opposite the desk was a triple-decker wooden bunk bed, and a small stool sat near its foot. Against the wall beside the door was some kind of kitchen area.

"All right, this one here is our room, Sy.", he said.

"It's kinda small, huh?"

"Hey, you're a small guy.", Jaden joked as they stepped inside. "Anyway, I like it; this'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!"

"Yeah, kinda weird, meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates?", Syrus asked embarrassingly. "Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh, and I was the guardian Seto?"

Jaden was also embarrassed at the idea and said, "No offense, but that's just lame."

"Well, it could be true."

"Forget it, they broke the molds when they made the two of us!"

Syrus started to doubt himself again. "Yeah, for different reasons…"

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence. But first, let's work on this—pad!"

With that, Jaden pulled open one of the curtains to the window, letting the sun shine in.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!", a gruff voice came from the top bunk.

"Oh, sorry.", Syrus apologized, both he and Jaden just realizing that somebody else was here.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there.", Jaden agreed.

"Well can ya see me now?", the guy said as he got up. The two saw that they woke up a large, chubby Academy student in a red-trimmed-white duel blazer. He had a round face, a bulbous nose, hair spiking out from the side of his head like bear ears, and was looking very, very angry.

Jaden and Syrus clung together in terror, screaming like two little girls.

"Wouldja stop your screamin'?", the guy said. "Who are you and what're you doin' in my room?"

Jaden and Syrus separated, smiling nervously.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Syrus. We're your new…"

"…roommates." Jaden and Syrus shared a worried glance.

"Yeah, you're new all right, so let me tell you how things work here.", their acquaintance said.

"Uh, what things?", Jaden asked.

"Like when Parents' Weekend's gonna be?", Syrus asked.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works? That's more important than anything."

"Yeah…?"

The bear-haired student lay on his back and looked at the ceiling as he explained, "Ya got three different kinds of students here—Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students. Now, the Blues are the highest-ranked students; some kids are blue 'cause of grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second-highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then…there're us, the Red Wonders."

"Oh, 'Wonders'! That's a cool name!", Syrus said.

"As in, 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far', maybe!" Syrus gulped. "Yeah, sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here;duelin' duds. Oh. I'm Chumley, by the way."

GXGXGXGXGX

Later, Jaden and Syrus walked along the edge of the cliff on their way back to the main building. Syrus was drooping like a flower, sighing heavily.

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're still depressed.", Jaden told his friend.

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst!"

"Forget that, I mean, red's a sweet color. Think about it; where d'you think the term 'red-hot' comes from? From 'red', baby!"

"Hmm."

"Besides, the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden. Red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! …Hot!" Meanwhile, Jaden noticed something off to the side and wandered away, leaving Syrus talking to thin air. "I'm like a furnace, or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip! Right?" He then noticed that Jaden was gone, running toward the main building. …Wait! I'm not a dip! Aww, wait up!"

Syrus began to run after Jaden, who said, "There's some kinda duel action goin' on in there!"

"How d'you know?"

"I just know."

"Do you mean that?"

Up ahead, Onadi was in a Slifer Red uniform, and he was currently up against another guy in the same rank, his hair yellow and styled in a unique way, though there were other guys with the same hairstyle. (2)

The duel disks were different from what Jaden and the other applicants used in the exams. These duel disks' card-playing surface nested partway into the side of the core of it that sat on the wrist, and was divided into two portions. The portion with the three card slots extended from the wrist to the elbow, and the other two extended from the wrist end of these. There was also a central, circular piece that lit up red when the disk is in use. The core of the Duel Disk itself contained the deck slot, graveyard slot, and the Life Point counter depicted on a big, round, translucent blue centerpiece. The entire design was smooth, futuristic, and rounded. Also, in their pockets hidden from view was a compartment for out-of-play cards, wirelessly connected to the Duel Disks.

Onadi had a Yomi Ship in Attack Position (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1400), a monster in face-down Defense Position, a Cure Mermaid in Attack Position (Fish-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 800), and two set cards on the field. His opponent had a Night Lizard in Attack Position (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1150/DEF 1300), a Bolt Penguin (Thunder-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1100/DEF 800) in Attack Position, and a set card on the field. (3)

"I'm not about to lose just yet!", Onadi's opponent said. "Night Lizard! Attack Yomi Ship!"

The Aqua-Type jumped into the air and slammed its fist on the boat, destroying it.

[Onadi: 2500 LP, Gillian: 2300 LP]

"Whoopsie.", Onadi said. "When Yomi Ship gets destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed kicks the bucket as well."

As he said that, a 'spirit' of sorts came out of the splinters Yomi Ship left behind and sent the Night Lizard to its doom, smashing it into pieces.

"Uggh…", his opponent groaned. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Okay, Gillian." Onadi drew a card. "Due to Cure Mermaid's effect, I gain 800 Life Points."

Cure Mermaid glowed in a green aura and the same thing happened to Onadi.

[Onadi: 3300 LP, Gillian: 2300 LP]

"All right! I Flip Summon…Nightmare Penguin!" Suddenly, Onadi's face-down Defense Position Card flashed and a creepy penguin in a tuxedo stood up, ready to fight. (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 900/DEF 1800)

"Thanks to Nightmare Penguin's effect, I can return a card in your side of the field back to the hand." Bolt Penguin suddenly disappeared from the field and Gillian returned it to his hand. "Also, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, all WATER monsters on my side of the field gain 200 Attack Points."

[Nightmare Penguin: ATK 900 - 1100]

[Cure Mermaid: ATK 1500 - 1700]

"All right now, Cure Mermaid, attack! Water Sphere!"

Cure Mermaid gathered a sphere of water in her right hand and prepared to hurl it at Gillian. Just before she could throw it, he cut in.

"Not so fast! I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Shrink!" Said card flipped itself up in front of Onadi. "Until the end of this turn, one of your monsters will lose half of its original ATK points until the end of this turn!"

[Cure Mermaid: ATK 1700 - 950]

Upon those words, Cure Mermaid began to shrink down to half her original size. Still, she fired her sphere and it struck home, drenching Gillian in virtual water.

[Onadi: 3300 LP, Gillian: 1450 LP]

"Nightmare Penguin! It's your turn!"

Nightmare Penguin charged towards Gillian. As it did that, Onadi said, "Oh, and before I forget, I activate a Trap Card! Reinforcements! During this turn, I can increase one Monsters ATK by 500 points."

[Nightmare Penguin: ATK 1100 - 1600]

As Nightmare Penguin's ATK increased, it was backed up by a small regiment of soldiers that were depicted on the Trap Card used.

"I don't think so!", Gillian countered. "I activate a Trap Card! Negate Attack! I can activate this card when one of your monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and end the Battle Phase!"

As Nightmare Penguin and its Reinforcements were met by a white orb emitting a red and blue vortex, Onadi said, "Not gonna happen! I activate another Trap Card! Seven Tools of the Bandit! For 1000 Life Points, I can negate the activation of one of your Traps and destroy it! And I choose Negate Attack! Game over, Gillian."

[Onadi: 2300 LP, Gillian: 1450 LP]

As the vortex (Negate Attack) dissipated, Nightmare Penguin and its Reinforcements reached Gillian and they all pummeled him down.

[Onadi: 2300 LP, Gillian: 0 LP]

"Looks like I win.", Onadi said as their cards disappeared from the field.

"Yeah.", Gillian agreed as he got up. "That was a great duel."

"Likewise." Onadi then looked at his PDA, where his Duel Points were stored. After a duel takes place, the duelists earn Duel Points depending on how they did, and what personal records they made or broke. Of course, since he was the winner, Onadi scored a lot and as this was his first duel in the Academy, he got some more bonuses for making his own records. The loser also earns points, but only a few, depending only on how long they held out.

"Well, don't forget the importance of basics.", Gillian said.

"Don't worry, I won't."

As Gillian went on his way, Onadi greeted Syrus and Jaden. "Hey there guys!"

"Hey there, Onadi!", Jaden greeted in return.

"Wait!", Syrus gasped. "Why are you in Slifer Red? From the high score you claimed you got, you should've been in Ra Yellow with Bastion!"

"You see, those who score high don't go to Ra Yellow straight away, but have the choice to go there. Of course, most would choose that, but I chose Red."

"Why?"

"You see, I plan to start from the bottom and reach the top from there. Also, I want to duel the Reds here without looking like a bully."

"I see."

"Wait! The duel!", Jaden gasped as he ran off. Naturally, Syrus followed and Onadi did so as well.

"Where's he going?", Onadi asked.

"He's going to where a duel is taking place."

"It's over this way; I'm sure of it.", Jaden said as they soon ran down a hallway.

"How can you be sure of it?", Onadi asked. "Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

As they came to a doorway that led into a stadium, Jaden lifted his head, as though inhaling a sweet breeze.

"It's in the air, guys.", Jaden said as he turned to the hall leading to the stadium. "Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower.", Syrus replied.

Jaden walked out onto the floor of the stadium, Syrus reluctantly following. Onadi watched just from outside.

"Are you sure we should be in here?", Syrus asked Jaden, who was looking around, not listening.

"Ahh, too cool!", said Jaden. "Wow…"

The two of them were standing at the edge of a large, domed stadium, with bleachers all around it, centering around a stage in the center, which had several cables running from it and was clearly made for duels. A pair of Obelisk Blue students stood on the stage, chatting amongst one another.

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!", Jaden said.

"Yeah, no kidding!", Syrus agreed. "It looks completely state-of-the-art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

Just then, the two chatting Obelisks—Chazz's cronies from the entrance exams—noticed the three.

"Well let's find out!", Jaden said to Syrus.

"D'you think we're allowed?"

"Sure we're allowed; we're students here and this is our campus, right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisks' campus!", the blue-haired student said as he and his spiky brown-haired friend confronted the two.

"An' you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here.", the other student added. "Ya got that?"

"Uhh…", Syrus stuttered.

"Check out the crest!"

All four of them looked up at the metal embossed crest on the wall behind them; it was the head of Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the three Egyptian God Cards the three dorms were named from. As Onadi came over to look at the crest, the blue-haired student stated, "This arena's our turf!"

"Sorry.", Syrus apologized. "We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right, Jaden?"

"Nah, we don't have to leave, not so long as…one of you guys agrees to duel me!", Jaden offered. "I'll be a 'guest duelist.'"

Just then, the blue-haired student realized who he was talking to.

"Hey, you're that kid!", he said as his friend then called toward the bleachers.

"Chazz! That applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!"

Everyone turned to see Chazz standing in the bleachers above and. He didn't look too happy.

Jaden waved at him and said, "Oh! Hey! What's up! My name's Jaden." He turned to the two Blues. "And he's…'Chuzz', was it?"

Above, Chazz growled from Jaden's blunder. The blue-haired student corrected Jaden haughtily, "His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number-one duelist back at duel prep school; so you make sure ya pay the proper respects. Got it?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King o' Games!", the brown-haired student said. "The best duelist in the world!"

Jaden folded his arms dismissively and glanced beadily at Chazz. "Impossible."

"Say wha'?"

"Ya see, it's impossible for 'im to be the future King o' Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be."

The two Blues were dumbstruck for a moment, then they burst out in laughter. They then turned serious again.

"A Slifer slacker's King a' Games?", he said. "That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!", Chazz interrupted. "Maybe the new kid's right."

"Uh, whaddaya mean there, Chazz?", the blue-haired student asked.

"He did beat Crowler, after all. And that rare, powerful monster of his. I suppose it takes **some** skill to pull that off."

"Got that right!"

"—or was it luck? I say we find out right now."

"Bring it!"

The two lackeys looked at each other, dumbfounded. Syrus nervously looked up at Jaden. Onadi just adjusted his cap.

"This sure is a motley crew.", a female voice said.

Another student has just shown up; Alexis stood there with her arms folded, looking at the boys like they're up to something they shouldn't be. Onadi noticed she was very pretty.

"Whoa. Who is that?", he asked.

"Hey, Alexis.", Chazz greeted, trying to sound macho. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one, for sure.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late.", Alexis stated.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, guys."

Chazz and his cronies left, with her glaring after them. Alexis then turned to the three Slifer Reds.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way.", she said. "Not all of us Obelisks are like that; he's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers."

From the look on her face, Onadi could see she was losing patience with such immaturity.

"Ah, it's no big deal.", Jaden said, surprising Alexis. "Those types don't really bother me at all. "Besides, I can beat them in one turn!"

"Ah! We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence.", Syrus said.

"Well, as Henry Ford once put it, 'Think you can, or think you can't; either way, you're probably right.' At least something along those lines."

"Okay, two turns.", Jaden said. "Maybe two and a half."

Alexis giggled, and after a moment Syrus burst out laughing.

"Heheh. Two and a half. There's no such thing as a half-turns in duels.", Onadi chuckled to himself.

"What?", Jaden asked a he looked at everyone

"The Slifer welcome dinner's about to start, too.", she said with a smile.

"Right! We better go, guys!", Jaden said as he ran off, Syrus following him.

"Hey, wait up!", he said as both of them ran out of sight.

"Oh yeah. What's your name again?", Onadi asked Alexis.

"Alexis Rhodes. Yours?"

"Onadi Edgeworth. The overconfident guy's Jaden Yuki and his friend's Syrus Truesdale."

"I see. Why are you at Slifer Red in the first place? I saw that you got high marks in your entrance exam."

"You see, I plan to start from the bottom and reach the top from there. Also, I want to duel everybody here without looking like a bully by being at Yellow. So that's why I'm in Red."

"I see.", Alexis said. "Shouldn't you be going to the welcome dinner?"

"Right. See ya around."

With that, Onadi ran off to join Syrus and Jaden.

GXGXGXGXGX

A full moon shone above the sky, as the three Dorms held their welcome dinners. In the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, the high-class white and blue building at the shore of the lake, Dr. Crowler sipped an orange beverage from a wineglass as blue-blazered guys chatted in groups and crowded around a buffet table in the main ballroom.

In the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, the blue and white building on stilts over the water, their headmaster Fonda Fontaine, who was also the Academy's school nurse, presided over the soiree, a wineglass with orange soda (or juice) on hand. Pairs and trios of girls dressed in the same uniiform as Alexis chattered, standing or sitting around a two-story lobby with a fountain and a few couches.

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, a middle-class styled building, golden light streamed through its windows. The headmaster of the Ra Dorm (Professor Sartyr) raised a plain glass of orange, as yellow-blazered students along the table had a delicious fish dinner.

"Cheers to Ra. Hear, hear.", he was saying. (4)

Meanwhile, out at the Slifer Red Dorm, the Red students gathered in the mess hall, a room with rough wood and cheap lights. They all dubiously eyed their meal, which consisted of a bowl of rice, a handful of sardines, a mysterious-looking soup, and something else nobody knew. At every table in the mess hall, which accommodated four, most everyone's expressions ranged from dismay and distress to fear. A few made retching noises.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?", one of them said.

"Forget that! Check out our headmaster! it's a cat!", another said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Khadim!", Onadi stated as he tried out his meal. "That's just the headmaster's pet."

At the front of the room, one more tray of food was sitting on a table, along with a big, brown-striped cat, fast asleep. As the students scrutinized him, the cat stretched, let out a meow, glances back toward the curtain behind him, and went back to sleep.

"I'm dropping…", one of the students sighed.

Just then, a tall, thin, and very friendly-looking man stepped through the curtain behind the table. He had long, greyish hair and thin, rectangular glasses, and waved a cheerful greeting. He was met with silence from the students.

"Hello, children! I'm Professor Lyman Banner. Now, before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your—"

"Mm, this stuff's good!", somebody interrupted.

In the back of the hall, Jaden was stuffing himself, oblivious to everyone around him as they stared.

"We're supposed to say something about ourselves.", Syrus told him.

"Okay, how 'bout this; I'm starvin'!"

"He's walking over here, Jaden… I mean it, he's right—"

At that point, Professor Banner was now standing beside their table. Jaden started to look nervous. Banner just stared at him for a long time before finally speaking.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting… let's just eat!"

Jaden sighed in relief as he continued to eat. Everyone else soon followed suit.

GXGXGXGXGX

Later, back in their dorm room, Syrus carefully poured tea into three mugs at the kitchen counter as Jaden sats against the wall under the window, rubbing his stomach. Onadi was with them, his room being on the far end of the second story. (5)

"Ugh, I'm stuffed!", Jaden said. "I'll tell ya, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow!"

"Yeah…and he seems like a pretty nice guy, as well!", Syrus agreed.

"With ya there. He's good people." Jaden accepted a mug of tea. "Heheh, thanks!"

Syrus next offered his tray of tea to Chumley, who was still on his top bunk.

"Hey, Chumley. Want some tea?", he asked.

"Did I say I was thirsty?", Chumley snapped.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him.", Onadi said.

"That's okay, Onadi; I'm used to it.", said Syrus.

"Duh. Tea makes you wet the bed.", Chumley said. "Not that I do, but, or ever d—I mean—whatever! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Jaden, Onadi, and Syrus looked at each other, weirded out. Just then something on Jaden started to beep.

"Huh?", he said as he pulled aside his blazer and took his PDA out of its hip holster. He had a message. It was a video message from Chazz.

"Hey, Slifer slacker.", he said. "Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card!"

"Cool! I guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all.", Jaden said as he put away his PDA.

Chumley looked over his shoulder at them and said, "If that's Chazz you're dueling, all ya got is trouble!"

Suddenly, where was a knock on the door. Onadi came over to open it, and saw that it was an Obelisk Blue student. He had purple eyes and his hair was bunched up in a strange way, almost like a bulb or something, Onadi couldn't describe it. Like Gillian however, there were a couple of other guys with the same hairstyle as him.

"Who are you?", Onadi asked.

"Name's Pablo.", he said. "I've come to fetch Jaden. And I want to duel you."

"Who, me?"

"I thought of the latter just now, by the way. I heard that you scored high in the entrance exams, yet you chose to start off here at Red. I wanna know why, and I wanna show what a grave mistake you just made." Onadi just glared at him. "We won't be dueling at the Obelisk Arena. That's where Jaden and Chazz's duel is."

"Where shall we duel then?"

"After I take Jaden to the arena, I'll take you to our spot. Now come with me."

GXGXGXGXGX

It was late at night. Pablo was escorting Jaden, Syrus and Onadi down the hallway to the arena in the main building.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden.", Syrus said.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, ya gotta step up. There's no choice!"

"Ahh…"

"Besides, he did send Pablo to bring us here."

The four entered the Obelisk Arena, where Chazz and his buddies were already waiting.

"Well well well, he decided to come.", Chazz said.

"You better believe it! There's no way I was gonna miss this!", Jaden stated as he made his way to the arena.

"Wait up!", Syrus said as he followed.

"Now for our duel.", Pablo stated to Onadi. "Follow me."

As Pablo and Onadi left, but not before the latter dropped something beforehand, Jaden and Chazz squared off in the arena. The something Onadi dropped then observed everything that happened onwards.

"Time to find out if you beating Doctor Crowler was a fluke or a fact!", the Obelisk said.

"Yeah, well, we're gonna find out somethin' else, too.", the Slifer replied. "Like which one of the two of us is really gonna become the next King of Games!

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

"You, too. Now let's do it!"

GXGXGXGXGX

Pablo led Onadi to the docks. The two then prepared their Duel Disks.

"Now, you shall see why Slifer Red is the lowest of the low.", Pablo said as he inserted his deck and activated his Disk.

"And you shall see that I don't care!", Onadi replied as he did the same. "Commence Duel!"

GXGXGXGXGX

Back at the arena, Chazz and Jaden activated their Academy-style Duel Disks.

"Game on.", the both said as they both drew their opening hands. Chazz went first.

[Chazz: 4000 LP, Jaden: 4000 LP]

"All right, slacker!", he said as he glanced at the Trap Card he drew. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode!"

In a flash of light, his monster appeared, kneeling on the ground and arms crossed to defend itself. (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1600)

"And I'll also place one card face-down.", Chazz added as he did just that. "That's it for me."

"Uhh…", Syrus stuttered. He had a bad feeling about Chazz's move.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel.", Jaden said disdainfully. "But I'm gonna go a little bigger. Here goes!" He drew a card. It was Elemental Hero Avian.

In his hand he also had Burstinatrix, two other monsters, presumably other Elemental Heroes, Polymerization, and Winged Kuriboh, the latter of which peeked out at him from behind Polymerization and greeted him.

"Hey, good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh!, he said. "Maybe I'll use you later. But now… I'll play Polymerization, fusin' Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" (Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) (Warrior-Type/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800)

In a fash of light, both aforementioned heroes appeared in a flash of light, and then were fused together as a bright light shone from them.

"And bringin' out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack Mode!", Jaden finished as Flame Wingman appeared. (Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1200)

"I told ya I'd start big, didn't I?", Jaden said.

"I was hoping you would.", Chazz replied with a smirk.

"Why's that?"

"Because that card I just played face-down was a trap, slacker. That you've set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" (6)

As the Trap Card revealed itself, Syrus asked, "What's Chthonian Polymer's… stuff?" He then remembered that Onadi wasn't here and that Chazz's cronies wouldn't answer him.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here.", a familiar voice said.

"Huh? Alexis?", he asked, turning around to see her as she walked over to stand next to Syrus, not looking too happy.

"Chthonian Polymer's a nasty trap.", she explained. "It allows you to take control of an opponent's Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own monsters."

"Oh no—Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster!"

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!", Chazz said as Reborn Zombie spontaneously combusted in a sinister burst of light. Flame Wingman glowed white and disappeared from Jaden's side of the field.

"Aw, my monster!", Jaden said as the beam of light that was Flame Wingman zipped over to Chazz's side of the field, and a ring of flames appeared on the ground. Covered in shadows, Wingman rose again, this time as an enemy, looking a lot less friendly.

"How did Chazz know to play that?", Syrus gasped.

"You're so predictable, Jaden!", Chazz said. "You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'd use him soon."

"Still, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, that means I'm allowed to Summon another monster during my turn.", Jaden said, then thought, _…Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman._

_Go on, you Slifer slacker._, Chazz thought._ Play another monster. After all—I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power._

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode.", Jaden said as he set his card and said monster appeared in a defenseive stance. (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 800/DEF 2000) "There. All set." Jaden ended his turn.

"Yeah, set up…to get knocked down!", Chazz bantered as he drew a card and summoned it on the field. "Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1400) "And now, Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman leaped to the air, charged up a flaming aura, and dove straight through Clayman, destroying him.

"And now, thanks to Wingman's super power, your Life Points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK points.", Chazz reminded.

Flame Wingman now stood over him, raised his dragon-head arm, and blasted him right in the face with a surge of searing flames. Syrus and Alexis watched with concern as Jaden screamed in pain.

[Chazz: 4000 LP, Jaden: 3200 LP]

"But don't think for one second that I'm done yet, Slacker!", Chazz continued. "Chthonian Soldier! Attack, Windstorm Slash!"

Chthonian Soldier dashed forward and sliced through Jaden with his sword.

[Chazz: 4000 LP, Jaden: 2000 LP]

"Are ya starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?", Chazz said. "Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer slime! I'll end my turn with a face-down card. Go ahead, slacker!"

Jaden's shoulders were shaking as he got to his feet.

"Aw, what wong, baby? Are you cwying?", Chazz baby-talked.

Jaden then laughed even harder, obviously not crying. "This is too fun!", he said.

"What?", Chazz gasped.

"Just what I came for! Man! I mean, the trash-talking, the action, it's all so great!"

"What the?"

Jaden then drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

In a flash of light, his monster appeared in the field in a flash of lightning. (Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)

"Alright, Sparkman, now—attack with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman shot a bolt of lightning right at Chthonian Soldier, destroying him, and Chazz shielded his face from flying embers. Out of the cloud of smoke and debris, Chthonian Soldier's sword came flying. It twisted in the air…and arrowed straight for Jaden! It struck right through, forcing him to clutch his stomach.

[Chazz: 3600 LP, Jaden: 1600 LP]

"Still think it's great, slacker?", Chazz taunted. "Because when Chthonian Soldier's destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I do. Difference is, you hardly have any to spare!"

GXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, at the docks, the duel between Pablo and Onadi was in progress. However, Onadi didn't seem to be faring well. He had Wall of Illusion on the field in Defense Position (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1850), White Magician Pikeru in Attack Position (Spellcaster-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0) and two face-down cards. Pablo had a Kelbek in Defense Position (Fairy-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1800) a Penguin Soldier in Attack Position (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 2/ATK 750/DEF 500), and Ordeal of a Traveler activated as well as Solemn Wishes.

[Pablo: 5700 LP, Onadi: 1400 LP]

"My turn!", Pablo said as he drew a card. "Because of the effect of Solemn Wishes, I gain 500 Life Points.", Pablo notified as he was surrounded by a green aura for a few seconds.

[Pablo: 6200 LP, Onadi: 1400 LP]

"I sacrifice Penguin Soldier…" Penguin Soldier faded in sparkles of light. "…and summon Guardian Sphinx in Attack Position." …and Guardian Sphinx took its place. (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 1700/DEF 2400) "Now! Attack Pikeru with Judgment Claw!" Guardian Sphinx raised its claw and brought it straight down on Pikeru.

"Time for my trump card!", Onadi said. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Emergency Equipment!" (7) As the card flipped face-up, Onadi started to search his deck. "I can activate this during the Battle Step, such as now! When that happens, I can search my deck for an Equip Spell Card and equip it to a monster on the field. Depending on the card's criteria, I then remove from play a number of card from the top of my deck. And I choose 'Trial of the Princesses'. Since the card I'm getting states a specific monster, I only need to remove one card."

"That's a powerful card.", Pablo gulped as Pikeru shone with power. "What if you chose a card that can go for any monster such as Malevolent Nuzzler?"

"If I chose something like that, I'll have to remove five cards. Depending on the Equip card, I'll have to remove a certain number of cards from play. One for cards like the one I just pulled out, two for 'archetype'-specifics, three for Type, Attribute, or Level-specifics, four for cards with specific Ataack or Defense range, and six for cards like 'United We Stand' and 'Mage Power'. Anyway…" Onadi turned to his monster. "Now, Pikeru! Counterattack with White Staff!"

Now charged with the power of "Trial of the Princesses", White Magician Pikeru jumped straight for Guardian Sphinx, dodged its Judgment Claw, and brought her staff up at Guardian Sphinx, destroying it.

[Pablo: 5900 LP, Onadi: 1400 LP]

"And thanks to the effect of Pikeru's Equip Spell Card, I can tribute both of them to summon…" White Magician Pikeru was engulfed in a flash of light. "Princess Pikeru!" The light disappeared and Pikeru was now wearing more elegant clothes, a better staff, and a ram-like butler behind her. (Spellcaster-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)

"Ugh…", Pablo groaned. "I end my turn."

"Okay, Pablo. It's my move!" Onadi drew a card.

Onadi just replied, "And due to Princess Pikeru's effect, I gain 800 Life Points for each monster on my field. I have two, so I gain 1600."

[Pablo: 5900 LP, Onadi: 3000 LP]

Onadi then declared, "I now tribute my Wall of Illusion." Wall of Illusion disappeared. "Go, Jinzo!" And in its place, Jinzo appeared, standing menacingly. (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500) "Due to Jinzo's effect, all Trap Cards on the field are rendered useless!"

Pablo gasped in fright as his Trap Cards tilted to the ground, face-up, but no longer in effect.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Pablo.", Onadi smirked.

GXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, back at the Obelisk Arena, Chazz's last blow to Jaden's Life Points hit him hard.

"It's just a matter of time, slacker.", Chazz said with a sneer. "Your best card's about to be all mine!"

"This isn't over yet.", Jaden said as he set a card. "I throw down a face-down!"

"Play what you like. My next attack will finish off your Life Points!" Chazz drew a card. "And that attack's comin' right now! Go, Flame Wingman!"

"Not so fast! That was a Trap Card I just threw!"

"A Trap…?"

"It's Mirror Gate!", Syrus gasped as the card flipped itself up.

"Then Jaden's still in this duel, after all.", Alexis commented. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on. So now, Wingman is back with Jaden."

Jaden's Flame Wingman now faced off with (now) Chazz's Sparkman. They leaped into the air and clashed, wrestling for control of the sky.

"Aw, yeah! Go, Wingman!", Jaden cheered as Sparkman discharged huge amounts of electricity and burst, vanishing from sight. Chazz cried out as his Life Points took a hit.

[Chazz: 3100 LP, Jaden: 1600 LP]

"And, just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's super power!", Jaden continued. "You take damage equal to the Attack Points of your destroyed monster!"

Wingman had kept some of Sparkman's electricity, and fired it back at Chazz.

[Chazz: 1500 LP, Jaden: 1600 LP]

"All right!", Syrus whooped.

Jaden held up a V-sign with two fingers over his shoulder to his spectators.

"Nice moves, Jaden!"

"More like lucky moves if ya ask me, you Slifer school scum!", Chazz scoffed as he played a Spell Card from his hand. "All right, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours!" A wind vortex appeared underneath Flame Wingman and destroyed him. "And you take damage equal to half of its Attack points!"

[Chazz: 1500 LP, Jaden: 550 LP]

"Ugh… Flame Wingman…!", Jaden muttered.

"Now I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted! It lets me select one monster card from my graveyard, and summon it back to the field in Attack Mode. Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" (8) Said monster appeared on the field…and was subsequently sent to the graveyard once more in a flash of yellow light and sparkles. "But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon…Mefist the Infernal General!" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 5/ATK 1800/DEF 1700)

"Not bad.", Jaden remarked as Mefist appeared on the field.

"Not bad? Hmph—You're somethin' else, slacker, ya know that? Acting all confident. But your lousy monsters won't getcha outta this jam."

Jaden looked down at the only card in his hand. Winged Kuriboh cooed.

_I know he's wrong, Kuriboh._, Jaden said to his card as it winked at him. _Because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have—_ Jaden drew a card. _—a bond. _Jaden saw his card, and thought, _Speakin' of—"_

Just then, three campus security guys ambled down the hallway to the arena…and Alexis heard them approaching.

"Hm? Uh, guys!", she said, getting everyone's attention.

"Uh…", Syrus said as Chazz's monster vanished; the duel was over.

"We got company. Campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted."

"What?"

"W-why?" Jaden nervously asked. "I mean, we're all students here."

Alexis took a little handbook out of her pocket and pointed to it. "The rules say no off-hour arena duels! Chazz knows that! But lemme guess—he didn't tell you."

Chazz appeared to be slightly blushing. The blue-haired crony then spoke urgently, "Come on, let's go!"

Chazz turned to leave and said, "Well, well, slacker. Looks like you lucked out, this time!

"Whaddaya talkin' about?", Jaden replied. "The match isn't over!"

"Yeah it is. I've seen what I came here to see." Chazz jumped down from the arena and walked away with his companions. "You're a sorry duelist. Your beating Doctor Crowler was just a fluke!"

"Jaden, we gotta get outta here!", Syrus told his friend.

"Yeah, he's right!", Alexis agreed.

"Come on, let's go!"

Jaden was steamed. He folded his arms, a card in each hand.

"This stinks! I had this guy on the ropes!", he complained.

"Come on!", Syrus pleaded.

GXGXGXGXGX

At the door of the stadium, the first security guy's boot reaches the corner. As the three guys stopped just inside the arena, they saw that the stadium was completely empty and that the lights were off.

As for the something Onadi dropped before the duel between Jaden and Chazz, which was a scouting drone of sorts, it had scuttled and rolled away, following Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

GXGXGXGXGX

At the docks, the duel between Onadi and Pablo was drawing to a close. Pablo now had a Kelbek (not the same Kelbek from before, but another one) and a Roulette Barrel (Machine-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 2000) in Attack Position, and no Traps or Continuous Spells on the field, having been cleared by a Heavy Storm from Onadi. Sadi Slifer merely had a face-down Defense Position Card on the field and a set card.

[Pablo: 1000 LP, Onadi: 700 LP]

"Kelbek! Attack that face-down monster!"

Kelbek charged right for Onadi's face-down, which flipped itself up to be a Blast Sphere. (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400)

"What?", Pablo gasped.

"When you attack Blast Sphere while it is in face-down Defense Position, it becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to the attacking monster and damage calculation is canceled." Blast Sphere attached itself to Kelbek.

"Well both cards get destroyed at my next Standby Phase and I'll lose Life Points equal to Kelbek's ATK.", Pablo pointed out. "—but I won't be taking that since this is ending now! Roulette Barrel, Gambling Blast." Roulette Barrel charged its weapon and fired a beam straight for Onadi.

"Not happening!", he countered as a Trap Card flipped up. "I activate Negate Attack, canceling your attack, and ending the Battle Phase!"

A red and blue vortex appeared and absorbed the beam. Both then disappeared as Roulette Barrel lowered its…barrel.

"Grr…I end my turn."

"Looks like your loss is sealed.", Onadi said. "I draw a card and I'm done." Pablo grunted as he drew his card. "Now for the effect of Blast Sphere to kick in." Blast Sphere began to glow, ready to blow up "Game over, Pablo."

Blast Sphere made a violent explosion, taking Kelbek with it, as well as the remainder of Pablo's Life Points.

[Pablo: 0 LP, Onadi: 700 LP]

"Uggh…", Pablo growled. "Me! Lose to a Slifer Red? Let's see you try that again!"

"I'd rather not.", Onadi replied as their monsters disappeared and they put away their Duel Disks. "I almost lost there. Now I see that Obelisk Blues are really top-notch duelists."

"Top-notch compared to Slifers like you."

"Excuse me? I merely chose to go to Slifer when I had the chance to go to Ra. Are you like this to Ra Yellows as well?"

"Just to Slifers, like most every other Obelisk and Ra in this campus. We'll duel again someday." With that, Pablo left Onadi in a huff, and Onadi made his way to his dorm.

GXGXGXGXGX

Outside the front entrance to the main building, Syrus pushed Jaden over to Alexis, who was still in the same position as before.

"You certainly are stubborn, Jaden.", Alexis remarked.

Jaden was still miffed. "Only about my dueling."

"Thanks for showin' us the back way out!", Syrus said to the Obelisk Blue.

"Sure. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"It's okay.", Jaden said in a smug manner. "I know just how it would've ended anyway."

Alexis called his bluff and replied, "Really. No offense, but, from my point of view, it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way; not after I drew this!"

Jaden showed her the card he had just drawn; Monster Reborn. Alexis gasped, immediately realizing what that would mean. No wonder Jaden looked so smug. He knew the same thing; he would've summoned Flame Wingman from the graveyard with Monster Reborn, and have it attack Mefist the Infernal General, depleting whatever Life Points Chazz had left, both from the attack and by Flame Wingman's effect. Jaden nodded slightly, knowing he would've won right then and there were it not for the security.

"See ya.", Jaden said as he left. Syrus lingered for a moment, then ran to catch up.

"Uh… Hey, wait up!", he said as he followed.

Alexis watched them go, thinking, _This is going to be one interesting year!_

GXGXGXGXGX

Jaden and Syrus made it back to the Slifer Red Dorm, where Onadi was headed for his room, something in his hand. Before he could enter his room, Jaden greeted him.

"Hey there, Onadi. How'd your duel with Pablo go?"

"I almost lost, but I made it to the end. Night."

Just as Onadi entered his room, Jaden thought he saw a green ball-like creature flying next to his head. (9)

"Huh?", Jaden asked himself. "Does he have a duel spirit like I do?"

"Let's go to bed.", Syrus interrupted his thoughts. "We have class tomorrow."

"All right, all right."

The two of them then entered their dorm room to go to sleep.

(1) Just wanted you to know.

(2) Yes, I also added characters from the Tag Force series.

(3) At this point, I will no longer describe what the monster look like; check the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki to see.

(4) Didn't think I'd forget about him, huh?

(5) Just like in the Tag Force games. At least the first one.

(6) Note that "Chthonian" is pronounced chih-THOH-nee-an.

(7) This card is an original one of mine. The description will be at the bottom.

(8) Not Infernal Warrior, like in the dub. Chazz hadn't sent any other monsters to the Graveyard. Must be a dub error.

(9) In case you don't know, it's—oh I won't spoil it.

Emergency Equipment (Quick-Play Spell Card): Activate only during the Battle Step. Search your deck for an Equip Spell Card and equip it to a monster on the field. Depending on the card's conditions, remove from play this amount of cards from the top of your deck:

1: states the name of (a) monster(s)

2: states an archetype (e.g. "Archfiend", "Elemental Hero", etc.)

3: specifies an Attribute, Level, and/or Type

4: specifies ATK or DEF value Range (e.g. "Heart of Clear Water", "Buster Rancher", etc.)

5: allows for any monster

6: is named "Mage Power", "United We Stand", or "Fighting Spirit"

I'd also like to thank Clio Mykland for her GX transcripts, which I had used as a base. To go to her site, click at the link on my profile that shows her name.


End file.
